Say You'll Haunt Me
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: A/U, My take on Lauren's past, Lauren/oc. one shot. You really only see Lauren no one else, besides the ash for a bit.


It was on accident that they meet, Lauren was at her friend's house, and across the yard was Sofia. She was considered part of the family though she really lived next to them, but the way the family treated her you could never tell she wasn't blood. Lauren kept her eye on the girl, she knew how much older the girl would be from all the others but she couldn't stop herself. She watched as Sofia followed the youngest sister around smiling, the little girl kept stopping to make sure Sofia was there. Lauren watched her closely not noticing their friend walking up to her.

"You ok?" She asked nudging Lauren with her shoulder.

"Hmmm? Yeah, your little sister is cute." Lauren smiled and looked at Jewel.

"Hm yeah." She said not convinced. "You going to join us?" Jewel asked and Lauren looked at her circle of friends gathered around the middle of the yard. Walking with Jewel she looked back over her shoulder at Sofia who this time was looking at her, she smiled and the girl smirked back. Picking the girl up Sofia walked toward the house.

"Hey Lauren look before you walk." Someone yelled at her pulling Lauren's attention back to the circle.

"Sorry Sarah." Lauren said sitting next to her.

"Incoming." Jewel said as Sofia jumped over one of the girls and slid next to Jewel, Tank followed closely behind. "Always have to make an entrance don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do." Sofia smiled and pulled Tank's head to her, the big dog tried shaking her off but she just wrestled him closer and closer. "You ok Kayla? I always seem to jump over you for some reason."

"It's fine, anyway even if you did hit me I doubt it would hurt." Kayla smiled at Sofia who glared at her from above Tank's head.

"Mom said that dinner should be done soon."

"Right." Jewel said and Tank jumped back, out of Sofia's arms. Turning around he looked at Lauren, who tensed.

"Tank…" Sofia said but the dog walked closer to Lauren, Sofia stood up and sat behind Lauren, looking she saw that the rest of the group was busy talking, sliding up close behind Lauren she left barely any room between the two of them. "It'll be ok, he wont do anything with me here." Sofia whispered in Lauren's ear, taking Lauren's hands in hers she slid them onto Tank's head. "See? He's just a big puppy." Sofia smiled.

"He's so soft." Lauren said Sofia set her head down on Lauren's shoulder. Lauren looked at her and started smiling.

"You two coming?" Jewel asked and the two looked up at her.

"Yeah, sorry." Lauren jumped up, Sofia smirked as Lauren walked by Jewel, Sofia threw an arm over Jewel's shoulder.

"Interesting friend you've got there." She said.

"Oh, so what's that make you?"

"What ever I am, you are too." Sofia grinned.

"Very true, come on you're eating this time." The two walked into the house and the only open spots were consecutive by Lauren. Jewel raised her eyebrows and nudged Sofia to sit next to her. Rolling her eyes Sofia grabbed the seat right next to Lauren while Jewel sat next to her.

"Ever think that maybe you could actually wear shoes?" Mom said looking down at Sofia.

"But I'm an adult now so it's my choice."

"Very true." She said putting the food down on the table. "Remember later tonight after dark when the fire is lit to please be careful, ok?" She made Sofia look up at her, she had a huge grin on her face.

"Always mom."

"I don't believe you."

"Then don't."

"I'll have to, and eat this time." She said walking away as Sofia took a slice of pizza off the plate.

"You really are family huh?" Lauren asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Sofia said laughing, Lauren smiled. It took over an hour for everyone to finish eating, by the time they had gone back outside it was getting dark. Sofia had stayed inside helping to clean up. Kayla had sat next to Lauren and kept poking her.

"Hey stare a lot," She chuckled at her own joke. "Seriously what's going through your head?"

"Nothing?"

"You know, I've known Sofia for years, she's really like a sister to me. I'll admit there is something different about her but she's nice enough, and extremely protective." Kayla warned then smiled again. "She likes you." She said before jumping up and running over to the others, Lauren didn't realize for a few minutes that it was because Sofia walked out.

"So in like ten minutes the younger two kids are going to come out and beg us to play flash light tag."

"Yeah, you sure?"

"Positive. Remember I'm family." She smirked and Lauren nodded, she watched as Sofia laid down on the cement.

"You really can't be comfortable."

"I'm not, but I get to look at the stars."

"Oh." Lauren craned her neck to look up, seconds later there were hands on her shoulders pulling her to lie down.

"It's much more comfortable this way." Sofia said softly and Lauren looked up at the stars. Minutes later Jewel's younger sisters came out of the house, one jumped and landed on Sofia.

"We wanna play flashlight tag."

"Yeah we do."

"Ok, let's go talk to Jewel about it, but you have to get off me Keria, and Kylie this doesn't give you permission to get on me." The two huffed and got off Sofia who jumped to her feet, and put her hand out for Lauren to take.

"Thanks." Lauren said taking the offered hand she was surprised at how fast Sofia pulled her to her feet, Sofia was strong for her size.

"Ok girls… I bet I can beat you to Jewel." She egged the two younger girls on.

"That's not fair!"

"On your mark…"

"You're so much faster than us."

"Get set…"

"But you're a …"

"GO!" Sofia said effectively stopping the sentence coming out of Keria's mouth. All three of them took off, Lauren could tell Sofia wasn't running as fast as she could, she was letting the younger ones win. Walking behind them when she made it over to the group they had already decided on who was partnered with who and everything. She looked around for Sofia but couldn't find her or the little girls.

"Hey, come with me Sofia will be right back, she's scooping a spot out for the twins." Jewel said taking Lauren's arm. Sofia had actually taken the girls behind the play set to scold them.

"Keria you two both know that you're not allowed to tell my secret." She said giving a growl for effect and both girls nodded.

"We're sorry sissy." Keria said hugging Sofia.

"It's ok kido, just be careful next time." They both nodded.

"Will you make sure no one or nothing comes near us when we play?"

"Don't I always?" Sofia smiled ruffling their hair. "Now remember what I told you guys right?"

"Wear dark colors, stay low and out of the light, don't stop for too long and the best hiding place is by our parents." They said together and Sofia grinned.

"Perfect, now go get ready, oh and Kylie, you have to put Chester back in his cage."

"How'd you know…"

"Secret remember?" Sofia put a finger on her nose and Kylie smiled.

"Oh yeah." She smiled and then ran after her sister, Sofia chuckled and headed toward the house, walking around to the garage she ran right into Lauren.

"Oh hey, so I guess we got partnered together." Sofia said and Lauren nodded.

"Looks like I get home team advantage a bit."

"That's for sure." Sofia grinned. "We're using my yard too which will be interesting."

"I heard not to go by the woods?"

"Unless you want poison ivy and a skunk to chase you."

"Hmmm, doesn't sound like fun." Lauren said and Sofia chuckled.

"Hey you two, shut up and get a move on it, the twins already have their spot." Mom said and Sofia laughed nodding.

"Did Kylie put Chester back?"

"Yeah, said it's no fun having you around anymore."

"Eh, she'll forgive me." Sofia smiled taking Lauren's hand. "We're off."

"Where you hiding?" Mom asked and Sofia almost said but then stopped.

"Ha, very funny I know the lookers are right there." Sofia pointed to Sarah and Pat who were in the corner and both sighed.

"You know me." She smiled and watched as the two left.

"If we want to stay in this yard for now we can, or we can venture into mine, up to you."

"Well, where is everyone?"

"Most of them are in this yard, the twins are in mine… by our front porch, I think." Sofia said after a second.

"Woah… I was kidding." Lauren said and Sofia grinned.

"I have a perfect spot come on." She said taking Lauren's hand again she ran toward her yard. Stopping at her old play set she climbed on top of it, sitting on the monkey bars. Once again offering her hand to Lauren, she pulled her up, grabbing around her middle when she started to fall. "I got ya." She smiled and Lauren nodded.

"I know." They sat watching as the others slowly got found or ran right by them. The twins had moved back to the shed that was right near them.

"Pssst." Keria said trying to get their attention.

"Hey Keria."

"Is the trailer locked?"

"You mean the wheels locked?"

"Yes."

"They are why?"

"Because Kylie's already in it."

"Kids." Sofia said rolling her eyes, her arms still around Lauren.

"Shh, they're right there." Lauren said and Sofia pulled her legs up motioning for Lauren to do the same. Lauren watched as they walked right under them, the only one look up at them was Jewel and Sofia leaned down and kissed her forehead for letting them go. They found the twins and kept on their way. When the group had gotten out of earshot Lauren laughed. "That was incredible."

"Told you I had the perfect spot." She grinned and Lauren nodded, suddenly there was light on them.

"Found you!" Sarah yelled and Sofia laughed.

"Only cause someone told you!" She said jumping down, turning around she looked up at Lauren. "Need a hand?"

"I think I got it." She smiled and jumped down next to her, by then everyone was over there.

"Ok so who told?" She asked looking at the three sisters.

"Hey I'd never tell you know me." Jewel said and Sofia nodded.

"Keria… Kylie?" She said looking at each girl, pointing to Keria. "You told." She grinned and Keria threw her arms up.

"How do you always know!" She shouted and Sofia laughed and put a finger on her nose again and Keria huffed.

"Alright Kayla and I are next." Jewel said and they went off toward the garage to count.

"Can you hide us Sofia?" The twins asked and she smiled nodding.

"Ok remember when I had you guys just walk around my car last year?" They both nodded. "Go do that again, but remember if you stop, stop by the tires." She smiled and the girls took off.

"Ok, what about us?" Lauren smiled and Sofia smirked.

"To the park." She said and the two of them walked the edge of the lots to the empty lot by Jewel's house. They hid behind a pine tree and did the same thing the twins would do, walk around the large tree avoiding getting spotted. Lauren wrapped her arms around Sofia looking down at her, Sofia smiled and tucked her head against Lauren's bare collar bone. Sofia closed her eyes breathing in Lauren, burning her scent to memory. Lauren had rested her head on top of Sofia's smiling. It wasn't long before Jewel spotted them, walking over to them she tapped Sofia's shoulder.

"Hey dork… you're going to get caught." She said before walking away, Sofia looked up and realized they had drifted away from the tree, turning red she walked them back to the tree. Seconds later she heard a scream she recognized as Kylie's. Thinking Keria just scared her she didn't move till Kylie called for her. She saw Jewel start to run for them along with their parents.

"I have to go…" She told Lauren and ran toward the woods. Lauren stood speechless in her spot.

Keria and Kylie were huddled next to each other as the guy moved closer to them, he had already tried to grab them once. Suddenly a wolf was standing in front of them fur standing on end, snarling at the guy.

"Get him Sofia…" Jewel said as she grabbed her sisters. The guy started to back up but ran into two more wolves.

"I'll leave… no harm done." He said, snapped and he was gone. The wolf closest to the girls turned and looked at them before licking their cheeks. Jewel laughed as the twins as they wiped away at their cheeks.

"Gross sis!" They both yelled but the wolf had disappeared. About a minute later Sofia had stepped out of the house and hugged Jewel and the twins.

"You two ok?"

"Yeah we lost our flash light though." Keria said hugging Sofia.

"That's ok, I'll get you a new one." She said as mom hugged her.

"Thank you."

"Hey it's my job." Sofia smiled.

"Thank your parents too."

"Already done." She smiled. Dad had come up and ruffled her hair.

"Good job girl." He smiled.

"Thanks, now I'm gonna go back to my hiding spot…" She said and Jewel rolled her eyes.

"Yeah that's what you're going back to."

"We should get back to your baby sister too." Mom said and her and dad had both left.

"Seriously I didn't make the first move."

"Oh really?" Jewel said nudging Sofia.

"Really!" Sofia blushed and Jewel laughed.

"Whatever, be happy dork, don't forget you're my dork though."

"Always." Sofia smiled and ran back to Lauren nearly knocking her over when she got there.

"Everything ok?" She asked.

"Perfect." Sofia smiled, looking over her shoulder she saw Jewel walk by with the twins taking them into the house.

"You changed…"

"Yeah, was a little too warm in jeans."

"Oh. You know… I swear I saw a wolf, but there have never been sightings in these parts."

"I… Have a dog that's part wolf. You may have seen him." Sofia said and Lauren nodded.

"Yeah, maybe." Sofia knew she wasn't convinced but there wasn't much she could do about it.

"Ok we give!" Kayla yelled and Jewel nodded, Sofia laughed and walked out with Lauren not far behind. "Damn I should've known." Kayla said and Sofia grinned.

"You should've."

"Come on kids we got campfire food." Mom yelled and they all made their way up to the patio. Lauren sat down and pulled Sofia to sit on her lap, Jewel looked up at them and smiled, Sofia had curled up resting her head back on Lauren's collarbone. They all were talking about school, classes, boys, girls, what they were expecting to get on their exams, anything that came across their minds really. The twins had come back out after a while and Kylie had pulled at Sofia's shorts grabbing her attention.

"Hey you."

"I don't remember you being so light." She whispered and Sofia coughed a little.

"Hey, talk to me later ok?"

"Ok… I'm scared though."

"Don't worry I'm always here for you."

"He was… Fae right?"

"Yes he was."

"I don't like Fae."

"I'm Fae…"

"I don't like his Fae."

"Ok, stop now ok?"

"Ok. Can I have a chocolate bar?"

"Ask your mom." Sofia said before curling back up.

"You going to tell me what that was about?"

"Chocolate bars." Sofia said and Lauren rolled her eyes.

"What about when you left?"

"How about I tell you later ok? Right now I'm happy curled up on you by the fire."

"Ok, I'll hold you to that." Lauren said and Sofia stood up.

"Hey, come with me ok? They won't miss us." She said offering her hand, Lauren took it and followed Sofia off the patio, Jewel grabbed her ankle looking up at her.

"Hey… don't be stupid." She said and Sofia nodded.

"I'm not." Sofia said and kept walking. She led Lauren to the back of the lot.

"I know I'm not getting the whole truth from you about something."

"Lauren you know all the stories about vampires and werewolves and witches?"

"Yeah."

"What if they weren't stories?"

"Impossible."

"Is it?"

"Sofia come on it's…"

"That was a wolf you saw, but it was me. Keria screamed because a Fae was after."

"A what?"

"A magical… being."

"Seriously you have to be pulling my leg."

"Lauren…" Sofia rolled her eyes and took a few steps back, turning from Lauren she stripped down and changed into her wolf form. Turning around she saw Lauren sitting there staring at her.

"You're a… you are a wolf." She said.

"Yeah, she is." Jewel said walking up behind Lauren. "And she's a dumb one at that."

"You knew?"

"Yeah, it's kind of a hard thing to hide when you have a quick temper as a kid."

"Is she dangerous?"

"Hell no, she's just like she'd be as a human, only difference is she's a wolf."

"Is that why she left earlier?"

"She went to save the twins."

"And what was after them?"

"Dark Fae."

"Ok what is Fae?"

"Ok seriously turn back!" Jewel yelled at Sofia who walked away and changed back, quickly putting her clothes back on.

"Sorry, I just couldn't figure out another way to do it."

"So what is Fae?"

"Fae is just a general term for a magical being, there is dark and light."

"So like werewolves are light?"

"Not all of them, my whole family is light with the exception of my eldest cousin, he turned dark. When you hit 18 you chose the dark or the light."

"Oh."

"I chose the light, it really just determines whose rules you live by. What was after the twins was a dark Fae, a sphinx actually."

"Like the Great Sphinx in Egypt?"

"Just like it."

"But he was a human?" Jewel said.

"Remember we can all take on human forms." Sofia said to Jewel. "The thing is, your sisters are human, they got attacked because of my family. I don't know why but they did, It's why my parents went to The Ash. Your family is under his protection for protecting our secret."

"Wait… I'm so confused." Lauren asked and Sofia wrapped her arms around her.

"About what?"

"You are a werewolf?"

"Yes."

"What about your parents?"

"Yes both of them are werewolves too."

"What about the rest of your family?"

"All werewolves."

"And you are protected?" Lauren asked Jewel.

"Yeah… Someone changed in the middle of the night and I saw… I was too young to be harmed and since it was an accident The Ash and light Fae agreed that my family should just know, it didn't hurt that my mother has a tiny amount of Fae in her too, but she has no powers. It explains the pointyish ears"

"So what's going to happen to me?"

"Right now, if you stay hush about it, nothing." Sofia said. "And it'd be better if you stay hush about it, for both our sakes."

"Ok…"

"Oh and this doesn't change anything by the way, you can still be with her." Jewel said and Lauren turned red, Sofia shoved Jewel.

"Jerk."

"We should get back."

"One last thing… is that why Tank is so responsive to you?"

"He more or less gets a playmate out of me a lot." Sofia said taking Lauren's hand.

"Yeah after we found out we had a puppy and she had the energy of a puppy, as you can imagine…"

"Wait… you can change when you're angry?"

"It only happened as a kid…"

"I…"

"Seriously, she never hurt me, even when she hated me at times." Jewel said and Sofia nodded.

"Ok…"

"Come on we need to get back." Sofia said, Lauren looked at Jewel.

"Go on a head…"

"I…" Lauren glared at her. "Know when I'm not needed, have fun you two." Jewel said and Lauren pulled Sofia to her, coming in a head shorter than Lauren, Sofia had to look up at her. Seconds later Lauren was kissing her, Sofia couldn't do anything she was too shocked, when Lauren pulled back she was nervous.

"I'm so sorry… I thought…" Lauren stepped back and was beat red.

"No, hey… I just, I'm an idiot." Sofia said putting her arms around Lauren's neck, she threaded her hand in Lauren's hair. "I liked it… a lot." She said kissing Lauren again. After a minute Lauren pulled back and Sofia rested her head on her shoulder.

"Gezz…"

"Good gezz or bad gezz?"

"Good, very good." Sofia grinned, taking Lauren's hand they walked back to the patio, Kayla whistled at them and Jewel pushed her, Sofia flipped her off. Lauren pulled Sofia back into her lap again and she didn't fight it but kept glaring at Kayla till she had a marshmallow thrown at her. Lauren looked over at Kayla and laughed throwing the marshmallow back at her.

"Alright kids, head inside, you can put a movie in if you want but the adults are stealing the patio from you." Mom said stepping outside, she looked over at Sofia and Lauren and chuckled to herself. Sofia stood up and helped Lauren up before following the rest inside. Jewel put on the first Pirates of the Caribbean movie as everyone spread out across the living room floor. Looking at Sofia she rolled her eyes as her best friend wrapped her arms around Lauren.

"Down girl." She whispered in her ear as she walked by and Sofia barked at her earning a look from everyone.

"What? Can't a person bark?" She asked as Tank came running into the room wagging his tail. "Hey aren't you supposed to be upstairs guarding the baby?" She asked and Tank ran back upstairs.

"Does he understand you?" Lauren asked.

"Believe it or not dogs know exactly what humans are say, they just chose not to listen."

"That I'll believe." Lauren chuckled. By the end of the third movie everyone had fallen asleep including the adults, everyone but Sofia. She couldn't get the idea that something wasn't right out of her mind, she moved out of Lauren's arms and made her way outside. Stretching she took a deep breath, immediately she went on edge she could smell someone else with her.

"Sofia, it's ok. It's me." A man stepped out of the shadows and Sofia smiled.

"Hey uncle Vern." She walked up to him and he hugged her.

"I heard you were having issues, and The Ash told me to come watch over their house."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Their youngest is beautiful." He smiled.

"That she is, you should see her Vern, she is so loveable." Sofia smiled.

"I heard you found someone to be loveable yourself."

"God I've only just kissed her." Sofia huffed.

"That's life honey." He laughed.

"She's great."

"Sofia… go. Someone's around front." He said before turning and running seconds later he was in his wolf form. Sofia ran back into the house turning halfway up the stairs she tried to make as much noise as possible to wake everyone up. The fight was mainly staying outside she could hear her parents and brothers out there fighting too, dying. Jewel had woken and was standing next to her.

"This is bad… this is bad." She kept saying and Sofia nudged her upstairs trying to get her to grab her sisters and family and hide.

"Jewel, what's with all the noise?" Sarah asked rubbing her eyes.

"I need everyone upstairs now." Jewel said and quickly everyone moved upstairs into her parents' bedroom. Sofia looked up at Lauren before running out the backdoor after her family. She launched herself at the first guy she could and started to rip at his neck. She saw the twin black forms of her dad and uncle fighting against the same guy that tried to grab the twins earlier in the night. Her mother and younger brother's white fur shown in the night as they fought against a guy. When the man Sofia was attacking hit the ground dead she heard Jewel cry out, looking back at her family she ran back into the house as fast as she could. When she got into the room with everyone else she saw Tank attacking the man, blood all over. Launching herself at him she only managed to grab his arm, still she sank her teeth in and started to rake her claws down his side. He tried to throw her off but she just bit down harder. She could tell that Jewel was bleeding a lot by just the smell, she could also tell that Mom and Dad were dead, it made her sick to her stomach, and angry. Looking at Tank as he kept fighting with a gash in his side she clawed her way up the guy till she had her mouth on his bald head, she started to crush down on in. The man screamed in pain grabbing her, he threw her across the room. She laid limply on the floor in pain as the man focused in on Tank. Lauren ran over to her trying to get her to stand up.

"Sofia, you're our only hope right now." She begged and Sofia grunted, she could tell he had at least broken ribs on her. She stood up and growled at him, getting his attention, running she jumped back on him, only to feel the smooth edge of a knife bite into her. It took her breath away, her eyes went wide as she gasped for air, he turned the knife and dropped it and her to the ground. Lauren watched as Sofia fell to the ground, she gasped and ran to her but Kayla stopped her.

"He'll kill you." She said.

"We're dead anyway!" Lauren yelled back and she tried to push by Kayla but Jewel and Kayla held her.

"You can't Lauren… she should've told you this earlier but if a fight breaks out you can't help, you'll be killed." Jewel said blood pouring out of her side.

"You helped."

"I'm… different."

"I don't care!" Lauren yelled trying to push by again this time Kayla couldn't hold her and Jewel barely had a hold on her. Lauren grabbed Sofia and dragged her away as Tank kept trying to keep the man away.

"Hey you, it's going to be ok, I got you." She said, tears falling down her face, she could hear the twins screaming over their parents dead bodies all the sudden. Looking at Sofia she couldn't hear anything but the screams of pain and horror of the twins and the pain and anguish of Tank as he was slowly losing to the huge man. She saw the look in Sofia's eyes, she could still fight, needed to fight. Grabbing the knife she counted to three before pulling it out, as soon as the tip was out Sofia was on her paws and charged the man, she grabbed his throat and tore at it, it only took seconds and then both bodies hit the floor with a loud thud. Lauren was about to run to Sofia when another man entered the room, there was no one left to protect them.

x-x-x

The next morning Lauren was found by The Ash, she was cradling Sofia in her arms, covered nearly head to toe in blood. He walked over to her, getting on his knees, the grass crunching under them.

"You poor child…" He said looking at Sofia, she belonged to a long family line of werewolves that belonged to him, protected what he told them to. He looked at Lauren and saw the mark on her shoulder, someone had put his mark on the girl. "Girl…" He said and Lauren looked up at him.

"I… couldn't stop them."

"Of course not you're human, they were Fae." He said wanting to laugh.

"They killed the baby." She said tears falling down her cheeks. The Ash sighed and picked Lauren up.

"They will be punished for their doings." He said and Lauren started to cry into his shoulder. "Who marked you my dear?" He asked and Lauren looked confused.

"I don't know…"

"Who claimed you than?"

"Sofia… I think."

"Ah, well you'll come with me."

"Are they all… dead?"

"Yes."

"My god…" Lauren felt sick and The Ash noticed this, he set her down just before she got sick.

"Child you were saved because of this mark," He said putting his hand on her shoulder where the mark was. "The dark Fae didn't kill you because my mark was on you."

"Shouldn't Jewel's family have been marked too? They were under your protection."

"My protection yes, but they never accepted to be claimed by the light Fae… it seems like you have." He said and Lauren nodded.

"This mark saved my life?" She asked and he nodded. "Did she mark me to save my life?"

"I would guess so." He said turning toward the house.

"Are you leaving?"

"I'm going to inspect the damage." He said and she followed behind him.

"Damage?"

"Deaths."

"Oh."

"You can stay out here." He said.

"No, I've already seen it once."

"Alright." He said, looking at her he sighed and offered her his hand. "Strong human you seem to be."

"I've been alone for sometime now, I need to be strong." She answered as they walked through the house to the upstairs, blood leading the way.

"I hear it took nearly an hour for it to end."

"It took an hour and fifteen minutes." Lauren said as they walked into the room. "They… killed some fast, and some slow… the baby…"

"Come on, let us get out of here." He said walking away. "You'll come with me."

"I belong here."

"What do you have left here?"

"I still need to finish school."

"You'll be trained under us, anyway you only have graduation left." He said walking away she let go of his hand.

"I can't leave." She stuttered.

"Child, I can give you a life you will enjoy, and you'll be protected, for good." He said walking back to her. "Nothing like this will ever happen again, you can be that helpful doctor you know deep down you want to be." He said looking into her eyes. "You'll have a good life."

"I… have no life here anymore…" She said as tears started to fall. "I'll go with you."

"Welcome to a world you couldn't even dream of."


End file.
